


Sensitive Parts

by afteriwake



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory never thought he’d want anyone other than Amelia Jessica Pond, but that was before he went to university and met Molly. Over the Christmas holiday their friendship takes a turn towards something else, something he hadn’t quite expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Parts

**Author's Note:**

> And another story in my "Thirteen Fluffy Fics For Thirteen Ships" challenge, and my second crossover ship! I don't write this one often but I do enjoy it so very much. Inspired by a prompt at **imagineyourotp** ( _Imagine your OTP in bed together naked. Person A is a medical student and as they're lying with Person B they begin naming off different parts of the human body, kissing and caressing each part they name of Person B's body as they go. Eventually Person B starts giggling from Person A either accidentally or intentionally caressing a sensitive bit of skin and they have to stop. Both however are smiling._ ).

He hadn’t expected to actually be attracted to anyone else. His life had revolved around Amy for so long that he hadn’t thought about anyone else, focused his attentions on anyone else, and he was surprised that he’d even entertained the notions of being with anyone else. But by the time he left Leadworth to go to London for uni it was clear that Amy saw him as just a friend, and while it had crushed him at first he’d decided to move on, open himself up to whatever might happen in London while he was there.

He’d met her his second day there. Quite by accident, actually. She was hurrying out of the coffee shop on her way to her class and she crashed into him as he was on his way in. They were both quite lucky she didn’t spill her drink on him, but he’d apologized profusely anyway and she’d said it was all right, it was probably all her fault anyway, and her name was Molly. She said she was in a rush but if he wanted she could see about making it up to him, but he had protested, said he should make it up to her for making her late, and they agreed to meet up at the coffee shop again at five. He didn’t even get the chance to tell her his name before she dashed off.

Molly was actually quite lovely, he realized within an hour of talking to her. She was in her third year at the university, wanting to go into forensic pathology, working on getting all of her medical courses out of the way while enjoying the other odd course for fun. He’d told her about himself, about his past and about Leadworth, and she’d seemed interested, seemed to want to know more. She had a nice, easy smile and a sweet laugh. He found he wanted to learn more about her, learn all he could. Even if she was just a friend, he could do with a friend, being so far away from home. He felt at ease with her, the same way he’d felt at ease with Amy, and he’d liked that. She invited him over to the flat she was renting for supper the next evening, and that was that.

Aside from classes they were rather inseparable, for the most part. She helped him with his studies, having been through some of the courses herself in her previous terms. It helped having someone there who knew the ropes and actually liked him for him, wanted to spend time around him and enjoyed his company. It made him miss home and Amy a lot less. As the end of the first term approached and their first real break loomed ahead he asked her what her plans were and she said staying in London, since she didn’t have any family left. Mum was out of the picture, Dad had died her first year in uni. She was just expecting a quiet holiday at the flat by herself. He just felt it wasn’t fair. He asked his Mum and Dad if he could stay in London for Christmas and they agreed.

They had decorated her flat a few days before Christmas, Molly having bought a bottle of cheap champagne for them to share. It was honestly the most fun he’d had in years decorating for the holidays, drinking the champagne and bopping around to cheesy Christmas tunes. At one point he ended up pulling her into his arms and twirling her around and she laughed and laughed, and he felt that things were absolutely perfect for…something. When they stopped she looked at him, wide smile on her face, and then leaned in and kissed him.

It was a very exhilarating kiss, he’d realized as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She must have felt the same way because she began to pull up his shirt to get it off of him. He moved his hands towards the buttons of her shirt to do the same, his fingers fumbling slightly. He was nervous, as he’d never done anything like this before, but he wanted to, so much. He felt it best to just let her take the lead and when she took him to her bedroom he followed and ended up having one of the more enjoyable nights of his young life.

He woke up the next morning in her bed, with her head on his chest and her arm across his chest. He ran a hand up and down her waist, enjoying the feel of her skin under his fingers. She stirred slightly and then lifted her head up, giving him a sated, sleepy smile. “Morning, Rory,” she said.

“Morning,” he said with a grin. She lifted herself up more and then kissed him softly. He moved his hand to her hair and tangled his fingers in it to keep her close. She pulled away after a few minutes to look down at him and then grinned. “That was definitely an interesting evening.”

“Mmm-hmm,” she said with a nod. “And just think, you’re here the whole break.”

He grinned. “Yeah, I am.” He ran his finger through her hair. “You know, you’re very sensitive.”

“I am?” she asked, rolling over onto her back.

“Yeah,” he said. "You twitched a little when I caressed your zygomatic arch and then your mentis," he said, running his hand along her cheek bone and jaw. Then he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat. "And you make soft noises when I press kisses on your clavicle, all the way to your scapula."

She let out a contented sigh. "And where else am I sensitive?" she asked, shutting her eyes.

"I could press kisses down your sternum," he said, moving to the valley between her breasts.

"And making sure to pay attention to my mammaries, particularly my areolas?" she asked in a slightly naughty tone.

"Yes," he said. "Then I'd caress the skin over your costal and the rest of your torso, making my way to your umbilicus." He slowly began to move lower, kissing her skin under he got to her naval, and then Molly began to giggle. "See? You're quite sensitive."

"Mmm...I suppose I am," she said with a laugh, crooking a finger for him to move back up to cover her. When he had covered most of her body she looked up at him. "I am so very turned on by hearing you use medical terminology."

"I wonder if it works both ways?" he asked.

"Well, we could find out," she said, trailing her fingers down his chest and then a bit lower. "I could explore your body and we could see if there are any parts of your body that are...sensitive."

"I say let's find out," he said before he leaned in and kissed her again, and she smiled against his lips. He had the feeling that this was going to be a very interesting and very memorable holiday indeed.


End file.
